


Cálida Navidad

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fiestas, General, Humor, M/M, Navidad, Romance, VictUuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Victor está actuando de manera extraña en la víspera de las fiestas y Yuuri aun no comprende por qué. Tendrá poco tiempo para averiguarlo antes de que se arruine una linda sorpresa. Victuuri.





	Cálida Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para Farraige, como regalo Navideño y sacandome de la zona de confort de mi canon de toda la vida, MaruMA jaja.
> 
> Pero a pesar de eso, siendo que conozco YOI y me gusta, lo he disfrutado. De hecho tenia notas por ahí de otro pequeño oneshot que se me había ocurrido cuando miraba la serie, tal vez algún otro día con más tiempo decida hacerlo.

**Cálida Navidad - Oneshot**

.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación dentro de la comodidad de su casa, un placer que hace tiempo no sentía, Yuuri Katsuki se ensimismaba en un video de patinaje frente a su escritorio con la portátil abierta.

Luego de todos los acontecimientos durante la final del Grand Prix, por fin había vuelto a Japón. La nieve se acumulaba en los rincones de las calles y el portal del hospedaje familiar de agua termales, y las luces navideñas decoraban las calles del centro de Hasetsu. Era un ambiente animado y colmado de deseos por parte de muchas personas, pero lo único que él deseaba era descansar.

Para Yuuri, la pasada competición había resultado en muchísimas cosas buenas al poner en la balanza sus logros personales hasta la fecha, pero deseaba algo de paz y tiempo para si mismo. Enfrentar a la prensa, la gente conocida que competía junto a él, tantas otras personas aledañas al medio, era simplemente agotador.

En la comodidad de su casa, con ropa holgada y una chaqueta Happi con el logo de la familia que recordaría al estilo de su padre, combatía el frío cómodamente sin interrupciones. O eso era lo que el pensaba.

Con el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta tras unos cortos golpes que parecían más cordialidad forzada que otra cosa, Victor Nikiforov se presentó de repente en el portal.

—Yuuri~ —le llamó con voz cantaría—, ¿quieres té?

Sobresaltado, el patinador japonés estaba seguro de que hace mucho había retirado toda esa abrumante cantidad de posters de las paredes, pero bajo de golpe ese viejo portarretratos que tenia sobre la mesa. Se disculpó en su mente con el rostro del Victor más joven en papel que acababa de estamparse de cara contra la madera.

—¡¿...Vi-Victor?! ¡N-no, gracias! —se negó de repente, aun intentando procesar la interrupción, pausando el video en su computadora.

La figura congelada en la imagen mostraba una pareja de hombres con trajes similares, danzando bajo la luz rosa y celeste sobre una brillante pista. La ultima performance, esa que aun le hacia sentir ajeno cada vez que la miraba.

—Aw, ¿entonces que tal algo para comer? —preguntó insistente el recién llegado, adentrándose más en su espacio personal sin tapujos. Una vez junto a la mesa, Victor se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Ya ha pasado el almuerzo pero tal vez aun tengas hambre, ¿quieres cerveza? ¿vino? ¿sake?

Yuuri, echándose hacia atrás sobre su silla para alejarse de la inquisidora mira de ojos cristalinos, negó con la cabeza varias veces nervioso.

—Son apenas las tres de la tarde, ¡por supuesto que no puedo tomar nada de eso! —Cuestionaba las costumbres de Rusia y lo que sabia gracias a la cultura popular, pero los japoneses no tomaban porque si a esa hora, incluso si era un día cuasi festivo.

Este 24 de Diciembre por la tarde, apacible como tantos otros, como mucho debería ser festejado en familia comprando algunos regalos. Eso, a menos que tuvieras una cita, y nadie aquí la tenia.

La mente de Yuuri divagó hacia el recuerdo de una calle llena de gente hablando en un idioma extraño, arquitectura pintoresca de Gaudí y muchas luces navideñas en un país extranjero. Victor y él ahora estaban en un ambiente totalmente diferente al de España.

Inconscientemente hizo girar con los dedos de manera delicada y sin que se note ese anillo dorado en su dedo anular izquierdo.

—¿Qué te parece algo de jugo entonces? ¿Tienes sed, hambre, quieres un masaje? —continuó acribillándolo a preguntas Victor.

—¡No gracias! —se negó rotundamente levantándose de la silla para imponer la distancia definitiva entre ellos. Estaba escapando, sea como se lo viera.

Yuuri no entendía mucho, era reservado, como típico japonés. Y Victor no tenia idea de como leer el aire o de que trataba ese concepto extranjero.

Lo único que deseaba el dueño de esta habitación en este momento era algo de soledad para terminar de analizar sus videos de presentaciones pasadas, y dentro de poco cumplir con una promesa.

—No necesito nada Victor, gracias. Ahora por favor sal, he quedado para hablar con Pichit y faltan cinco minutos para que se conecte —le ordenó a la estrella rusa mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo encaminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Estas seguro de que no necesitas nada? —continuo preguntando con vagas esperanzas mientras era arrastrado aunque se resistiera levemente—. ¿Seguro no quieres nada? ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres katsudon, verdad? —preguntó doblemente emocionado y con energías renovadas, tomando las manos de Yuuri en las suyas de repente—. Puedo prepáralo.

—Ni siquiera sabes como hacerlo —se le escapó más sincero que de costumbre al chico tan educado, con un gesto iracundo en los ojos que rápidamente se convirtió en una sorpresa—. No Victor —dijo más suavemente—, estoy seguro de que no necesito nada. Nos vemos luego, me están esperando —terminó con una fugaz mirada a la pantalla de la computadora portátil.

Y entonces, al hombre de cabellos plateados se le cerró la puerta en la cara.

.

.

.

La segunda vez en el día que Yuuri se vio sorprendido por una puerta que se abría de golpe tenía un trapeador en la mano. Ese fue su único sostén para no caer directo al piso al resbalar sobre el suelo mojado, además de su envidiable elongación de atleta que le permitía hacer parcialmente un split sin pestañar un ojo.

—¡¿Yuuri, necesitas ayuda?! —fue el grito de batalla de Victor al entrar a los baños termales.

—¡Mno!

—¿Vas a tomar un baño, quieres que te lave la espalda? —continuó hablando sin importar la actitud del otro chico, acercándose por sobre su hombro.

La cara de Yuuri era la viva mueca de alguien que se contiene pero cuestiona su paciencia.

—Solo estoy ayudando a mi padre porque me ha pedido que limpie, no voy a bañarme. Así que por favor sal. —Le hubiera gustado empujarlo directamente con el trapeador, pero termino por avanzar a paso decidido llevándolo con su hombro—. Además, eres un cliente, ¡y los clientes no limpian el piso!

Tas la segunda puerta que se ha cerrado en su cara en este día, Victor no pierde las esperanzas y grita. —¡Soy tu entrenador, Yuuri!

—¡Los entrenadores tampoco limpian!

El joven se quedó esperando mientras limpiaba una salpicadura en sus anteojos con el borde de la camiseta. Hacia calor en el baño, por lo que la ropa de mangas cortas y los pantalones arremangados eran lo más cómodo para trabajar.

Al parecer, el popular patinador ruso había desistido. Volviendo el trapeador hacia el agua que necesitaba fregar, Yuuri comenzó a preguntarse seriamente que era lo que le pasaba.

Victor Nikiforov era un misterio para él a veces, sino la mayoría del tiempo. El choque cultural además de su personalidad avasalladora no hacían las cosas mas simples. Lo que sea que Victor estuviera pensando, podía ser cualquier cosa.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse por una hipótesis en particular, la puerta volvió a abrirse con fuerza. Parado en ella con la mano extendida hacia un lado, sobre ella, el hombre joven de cabello platinado lo miraba con ojos brillantes de decisión.

Con los labios apretados, se acercó hacia él bastante más tranquilo y menos tonto y alegre que antes. A través de los vidrios algo empañados, Yuuri notó que no parecía particularmente enojado, pero Victor lo estaba mirando más seriamente.

De un momento a otro, la actitud despreocupada salio a flote de nuevo con una pregunta banal. —¿Qué hacen para navidad en este país?

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a como se festeja? Mmm, hoy es 24, así que esta noche habrá una cena. No haremos otra cosa en particular además de eso.

—Lo que quiero saber es que clase de costumbres tienen, en Rusia no festejamos esta fecha. ¿Qué has hecho las navidades pasadas? ¿Es realmente una cena familiar lo único que quieres hacer? ¿No hay algún lugar al que quieras ir, algo que quieras ver, un restaurante que quieras visitar?

—No hay nada que quiera hacer en particular. Además, si quieres saber sobre la navidad en japón puedes fijarte en internet.

—No quiero. Es aburrido y tedioso, es más fácil preguntarte a ti.

Yuuri se estaba dando cuenta del nivel de caprichoso al que había llegado este hombre. Solo quería una respuesta fácil y rápida de resolver. Algo irritado aunque pretendiendo que aun todo estaba bien, decidió cambiar el tema en vez de darle el gusto.

—Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en comer pollo como los extranjeros y un pastel de navidad. Eso es todo, te puedes fijar en internet algo más al respec-

—Está bien, gracias~

La interrupción fue seguida del cuarto golpe de una puerta en víspera de Navidad, aunque esta vez fue para cerrarla. Yuuri se quedó mirando la madera, pensando que otra cosa que la gente solía hacer en estas fechas era tener una cita, pero no había llegado a decirle nada sobre eso.

Mejor así, ya que Victor era dado a malinterpretar —mejor dicho, entender lo que el quería—. Y después de todo, no podía arruinar los planes de esta noche que habían preparado todos.

Por más que a su entrenador se le ocurriera querer salir a solas con él, Yuuri no era el único que tenía algo que festejar llegadas las doce junto a Nikiforov.

.

.

.

Pese al hotel estar prácticamente vacío —a excepción de Victor, que era un caso especial como huésped—, había que mantener bien las instalaciones. Las horas pasaron volando entre algún que otro recado de limpiar que hizo Mari, luego ayudando a su madre con alguna cosa en la cocina, y por último incluso saliendo a hacer un rápido recado para su padre al conseguir más bebidas.

Entre una cosa y la otra, Yuuri miró el cielo nocturno en el paisaje nevado. Ya habían algunas estrellas. Su celular marcaba casi las nueve treinta y estaba seguro de no haber visto a su entrenador por ninguna parte.

Al entrar a la casa, el ambiente apacible le molestaba. Por la puerta lateral apareció su padre observando curioso.

—Dejo las cosas en la entrada —indico hacia él en voz alta.

—Está bien, gracias.

Dejando encargarse al hombre mayor del resto, el hijo varón de la casa se adentró curiosos a revisar algunas habitaciones. Después de varios golpes en la puerta, nadie había respondido, ni siquiera Maccachin hizo algún ruido como para dar a entender que estaba dentro.

Con la idea en mente de que si el perro no está tampoco su dueño, igualmente reviso pasillos y salones, incluso las termas, para no encontrar ninguna presencia excepto la de sus familiares.

—¿Haz visto a Victor? —preguntó a su madre una vez más entrando en la cocina.

Hiroko se dio la vuelta sin su clásica sonrisa sino una mueca pensativa, y luego observó a su hijo con ojos y un gesto apacible muy similar a de él. —No. Creo que salio bastante temprano. —Girando la cabeza hacia arriba observó el reloj de pared—. Es bastante tarde, debería volver en cualquier momento.

Yuuri observó el reloj también por inercia, las diez menos cinco. El tiempo se le escurría demasiado rápido entre las manos.

—Ah, Yuuri, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunto alarmada su madre luego de verlo cambiar expresiones hasta una completamente decidida.

—Lo siento, saldré a buscarlo, no tardo.

—¡...Pero ya casi es la hora de la fiesta! —se quejó en vano la mujer llevando una mano a la boca y elevando la voz, pero su hijo ya se había ido. Apoyando los dedos en su mejilla, observó unos segundos más hacia la puerta—. Espero que lleguen a tiempo.

Sobre la mesa donde trabajaba, en una caja abierta de par en par un decorado pastel esperaba ser trasladado a una fuente. Junto a este, unas cuantas velas sin número con rayas de colores aguardaban también su momento de gloria. A veces Hiroko sentía que ya tenia dos hijos por quienes preocuparse.

.

.

.

El clima junto a la costa era intenso, el viento azotaba con fuerza contra su rostro al trotar, congelando su nariz y orejas. Una que otra violenta ola rompía contra el murallón, salpicando levemente una gotas que pronto serian escarcha sobre su campera.

La expresión asombrada y pronto preocupada de Nishigori lo dijo todo. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?!

—¿Haz visto a Victor? —preguntó en buena forma pero con el blanco aliento agitado.

—Por supuesto que no. Estamos cerrados por hoy. Solo estaba aquí para cuidar el sistema eléctrico de la pista y dar de baja el resto además de reforzar los vidrios por el clima. Yuuko estuvo en casa todo el día con las niñas, y yo también. No se como, pero haz llegado justo para encontrarme.

—Está bien, gracias.

—¡O-oye...! ¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Qué, ha pasado algo?! —preguntó su amigo a la distancia para cuando Yuuri empezó su trote otra vez.

—No pasa nada. ¡Feliz navidad, Takeshi! ¡Manda saludos a todos por mi!

.

.

.

Luego de no conseguir nada en Ice Castle, Yuuri estuvo dando vueltas rápidamente por algunos lugares que ambos habían visitado, incuso el centro comercial, asegurándose de volver por alguna ruta que Victor también pudiera pensar en tomar. Pero había sido en vano.

Con la alarma del celular que programó de ante mano sonando a las once, se encontró a cuadras de su casa habiendo calculado bien el tiempo pero con una preocupación impresionante. Sea como fuera, tenía que volver a ver su familia, pero a su vez no podía dejar a este hombre vagar la ciudad helada esta noche.

Parado observando hacia la calle, su conflicto llegó a un cierre cuando el sonido de la nieve en la entrada siendo aplastada a sus espaldas terminó en un golpe contra sus caderas y un conocido ladrido.

—Maccachin...

Si el perro había venido desde adentro...

Yuuri corrió dejando los zapatos de manera torpe en el recibidor y retomando el equilibrio tras haberse agachado, patinando un poco con las medias mojadas sobre la madera oscura del piso mientras corría hacia adentro.

—Ah, Yuuri, me dijo tu madre que buscabas a Victor y hace poco-

Su padre no pudo terminar la frase porque su hijo, en una escena muy similar a algo que recordaba de hace varios meses, se abalanzo directo hacia los baños sin pensarlo.

Al abrir la puerta e intentar pasar directo por el cambiador vacío hasta donde estaba la piscina externa, esperando encontrar una sola persona tras fuente de piedra con el pequeño mapache sentado encima, chocó de lleno contra un cuerpo.

—¡Ackh...!

—¡...Om!

Al golpear Yuuri el piso con el trasero, Victor lo miró desde arriba con sus ojos verde aguamarina sorprendidos.

Katsuki Yuuri repente se desinflo sin haber sido consciente de que estaba tan preocupado.

Él simplemente estaba parado ahí, ya sin chaqueta y sin remera, con la piel blanco pálido transparente y la nariz sonrosada. De un momento a otro, Victor sonrió.

—Buenas noche, Yuuri —dijo con su típico acento que podía llegar a ser tan encantador.

¿Buenas noches cuales? Pensó Yuuri algo enojado pero sin decirlo. —¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupado. Era muy tarde y no habías vuelto, ni siquiera me dijiste que salias. Y entre una cosa y otra se ha hecho tan tarde, apenas falta una hora para media noche.

Sonriendo ampliamente y tomando esa actitud simpática y exagerada que siempre fingía, el chico de cabello platinado evadió la pregunta con maestría. —Lo que importa es que he llegado a tiempo, ¿no?

Quitando su dedo indice extendido junto a su boca, se inclinó demasiado cerca como para que Yuuri pensara en retrucar algo y sus palmas de dedos fríos como la nieve le tomaron ambas mejillas.

—Tienes las manos muy frías —dijo el japonés.

—Eres tu el que está congelado —aseguró Victor—, tu rostro está helado. Necesitas un baño.

Yuuri miró de lado hacia sus dedos a través de sus anteojos preguntándose si eso era verdad, después de todo acababa de entrar y el viento en la costa fue terrible a la vuelta. Pero a pesar del dolor sobre su piel, no se había detenido a reparar en nada de eso ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.

—No te quedes ahí mirando, ¡prepárate! —Le incitó Victor con una mirada que daba a entender que la orden no se podía refutar.

Y ni siquiera esperó un segundo a que reaccione. Tomando la solapa del cuello del saco que Yuuri ni siquiera se había sacado al entrar a la casa, tiró abriéndolo y deshaciendo los botones uno tras otro hasta su estómago, llevando las manos invasivas hacia abajo para continuar con el resto.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —se quejó Yuuri abochornado tapándose con las manos ahora solo en camiseta, pero aunque intento darle la espalda, era demasiado tarde.

Por sobre su hombro, Victor lo miró divertido mientras sentía unas manos hacerle cosquillas sobre la piel de sus flancos bajo el borde de la ropa. —Desnudándote por supuesto.

La calma de su voz era proporcional al escalofrío del chico de anteojos. Victor realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡GYAAAh!

.

.

.

—Oh, parece que la están pasando bien —comentó Toshiya sentado a la mesa al escuchar el eco del grito de su hijo.

—Sea lo que fuera por lo que pelearon, parece que ya se han arreglado —dijo alegre Hiroko colocando un vaso de cerveza bien fría en frente de su marido.

Mari, relajada también a la mesa esperando a los otros comensales, apoyó el rostro en una mano con expresión condescendiente y se preguntó que tanto entendían sus padres o que podían estar imaginando.

.

.

.

Tras un baño caliente que fue más reparador que obsceno, ambos disfrutaron de la calidez de la casa de aguas termales para deambular simplemente en una yukata. Cuando Yuuri se encaminaba al comedor con el resto de su familia, Victor se desvió hacia la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar algo, ve y siéntate. Iré pronto —insistió dándole un empujoncito.

—Mm, está bien...

Con algo de reticencia, Yuuri se aproximó a la mesa grande pero de patas cortas donde su madre y su hermana habían dispuesto algunas decoraciones simples y su padre había colocado varias botellas de distintas bebidas, siendo el principal protagonista un sake que seria servido caliente.

—¿Debería traer la comida? —preguntó Mari.

—Oh no, no hay nada en la cocina excepto  _eso_ —comentó su madre haciendo un guiño especial respecto a la sorpresa de la cual todos los presentes estaban sobre entendidos.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera decir "¿como qué no hay comida?" cuestionando que ella no hubiera preparado nada, un set completo de bolsas se dispuso de golpe en la mesa con un Victor demasiado alegre detrás de ellas.

Hiroko simplemente miraba contenta con la mano sobre su mejilla. —Victor me pidió esta tarde que le dejara encargarse de la cena. Y pensé ¿por qué no? Es bueno un cambio de vez en cuando.

—Vaya, ¿es comida extrajera? —preguntó interesado por la sorpresa Toshiya Katsuki.

—¡Todo lo que hay aquí dentro, es lo que Yuuri quería! — anunció Victor extremadamente orgulloso de si mismo.

—¿Eh? —Su voz al reaccionar fue demasiado baja, y se quedó sin palabras cuando una caja tras otra comenzó a salir de las distintas bolsas de plástico y cartón decorado.

Pollo frito, pollo al spiedo, curry de pollo, consomé de pollo, yakitori. Todo, absolutamente todo, era con pollo. Incluso había un pollo bailando en la mente de Yuuri mientras pensaba en el por que de esto.

Hasta que se dio cuenta. Recapitulando esa conversación de esta mañana, lo único que le respondió a Victor sobre algo que quería era pollo y pastel.

Y por supuesto que este ultimo no faltaba. El pastel completo de navidad con un Santa de fresas y crema decorado con chocolate.

Era toda comida comprada en tiendas, pero Mari reconoció un par de las etiquetas. —Rodizzio, ¿no es esa la casa de comidas Italiana que es tan difícil conseguir algo? Woa, y ese pastel es de Maison Laduree, ¡siempre quise probar algo de ahí!

—¡¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto un veinticuatro?! —cuestionó Yuuri. Se supone que las compras de ultima hora, especialmente de pasteles y comida, son prácticamente imposibles ya que está todo agotado.

—Jeje —se jactó Victor agachándose sobre una rodilla. Tomando la cara de cachetes rellenos de Yuuri entre sus dedos le hizo levantar la barbilla para verlo a los ojos—. Si fuera por ti, Yuuri, conseguiría cualquier cosa.

El rubor se hizo presente en forma de una violenta ráfaga roja.

Yuuri escapó de su agarre ante la atónita mirada de Victor y se acomodó los anteojos bajando la cabeza. El patinador ruso solo rió alegre y comenzó a invitar a todos para que saquen la comida de sus respectivos envoltorios.

Pronto el muchacho avergonzado así como todos los demás se olvidaron de cualquier problema. Toda la familia, ahora contando con un miembro extra, estaba extremadamente contenta.

En un momento de calma tras devorar parte de la comida, Mari interceptó a Victor sirviéndole una bebida mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con su madre y su hermano.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Hiroko se levanto de la mesa y desapareció en la cocina.

—Oye Yuuri —intentó voltear Victor pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Mari en su hombro.

—Dime más sobre esa pastelería francesa, ¿qué más tenían?

Ninguno quería que mirara hacia la puerta, ya que entrando por ella de un segundo a otro apareció otra torta diferente. Era la gran sorpresa.

A la cuenta regresiva interna de la familia, los tres en la mesa llevaron la mano debajo de ella para tomar un artefacto, mientras el pastel era depositado directamente frente al invitado.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Estallaron las serpentinas ante la voz a coro de todos los presentes.

Algunas tiras de papel cayeron sobre los cabellos platinados del genuinamente sorprendido chico que observaba las decoraciones y las velas con labios entre abiertos. De pronto su boca hizo una mueca apretada por un segundo, pero no se permitiría eso.

Sonriendo como era costumbre de oreja a oreja, Victor Nikiforov sintió cálido el pecho como hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

—¡Gracias a todos!

.

.

.

Suaves golpes resonaron en la puerta.

—¿Victor? Soy yo.

Luego de la gran festividad doble que se extendió hasta bastante tarde en la madrugada, Yuuri decidió indagar que era lo que sucedía con Victor ese día.

Una vez terminado el festejo, el entrenador se había encerrado en su habitación y nunca más había dado señal de vida. Incluso Maccachin había sido dejado fuera, por lo cual estaba en el living donde todos tomaban una ultima bebida caliente de despedida.

Luego de tocar un par de veces, intento abrir la puerta con más insistencia de lo usual. No estaba cerrada con llave. Al entornarla abierta, la figura de alguien en la cama tapado hasta la coronilla le hizo reír pero a su vez preocuparse un poco.

—Traje té que te envía mi madre. ¿Te has enfermado? —preguntó acercándose a la mesa junto a la cama y dejando la bandeja sobre ella, la taza humeante estaba demasiado caliente de todos modos—. Era de esperarse con el frío que hace afuera.

Sin respuesta. Esperando unos cuantos segundos más, el patinador de cabello negro sucumbió ante la curiosidad. Acurrucado en la cama de espaldas, el chico durmiente no hizo ningún movimiento mientras él se inclinaba con una rodilla apenas apoyada en el borde para no perturbarlo.

Yuuri extendió sus dedos curioso para tocar el cabello plateado y dar una suave palmada sobre él.

Se había confiado demasiado. La persona en la cama, lejos de estar dormida, abrió los ojos de par en par con una sonrisa de realización completa. Dándose la vuelta con los cobertores volando de un golpe, los brazos de Victor atraparon a Yuuri cual presa y este terminó succionado bajo las sabanas.

—Te estaba esperando, comenzaba a pensar que nunca vendrías.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Yuuri.

—Nunca quieres dormir conmigo —se quejó Victor. Por esta y muchas veces anteriores. Así como su anterior reclamo sonaba a que esperaba que nunca llegara, y no solo en este día.

—Has estado raro todo el día —cambio de tema Yuuri—. ¡Ay!

Gracias a esto, se ganó un golpe de improvisto con la frente de Victor. Al volver la mirada con el ceño fruncido, su entrenador, demasiado apegado a su cuerpo en este momento, lo miraba mucho más serio y frío.

Victor alzó la barbilla de lado y su expresión decía que estaba harto. ¿Pero de que? No lo entendía. O quería hacerse el desentendido, depende de como se lo viera.

—Desde que llegamos no me prestas atención para nada. Vamos a practicar y eso es todo, en la casa ni siquiera me miras. Entrenas, entrenas, entrenas y haces entrevistas. Y luego todo es...  _normal_.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea normal? Me gusta estar en casa por una vez en un tiempo. No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

El sonido de fricción de las sabanas ya que estaban vestidos era fuerte, Victor se reclinó un poco encima suyo. La palma de su mano con los cinco dedos extendidos se estampó en su rostro haciéndole cerrar los ojos, y luego se mantuvo a milímetros de su piel para que la vea de cerca.

—Me diste algo como esto, y sin embargo ni siquiera me dejas dormir contigo.

Yuuri no sabia que decir al respecto, el limite de cuanto podía pretender había llegado hace rato y simplemente lo estaba extendiendo. No quería dar explicaciones sobre el anillo dorado brillante frente a él. Además, el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas y no estaba seguro de si podría hablar sin trastabillar en este momento.

Con los labios sellados, hizo los ojos a un lado mirando a la nada.

—Por eso estoy contento de que vinieras —dijo de un momento a otro el entrenador y rival a futuro encima suyo.

Las sabanas crujieron una vez más y acomodándose completamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho, Victor los tapó a ambos hasta arriba. Acurrucado de esta manera, Yuuri solo era capaz de ver la coronilla de su cabeza y parte de su nariz, sintiendo como la mano con aquel anillo que acababa de ver acariciaba el flanco derecho caliente de su cuerpo. Entonces se quedó quieto, al parecer muy cómodo.

La forma en que quería dormir juntos, era bien literal. Mucho más de lo que Yuuri esperaba. Mirando el techo, el corazón del patinador de lentes latía acelerado. Aun estaba nervioso.

El peso que de golpe se sintió en la parte baja de la cama fue confirmado como Maccachin cuando este encontró un lugar sobre las piernas de ambos.

La calma lo inundó muy lentamente, abrigando el calor y las sensaciones placenteras de compartir este momento. Pensando que Victor se había dormido tras un largo rato en el que él solo miraba el techo, observó hacia abajo para poder mover y acomodar un mechón de su sedoso cabello.

Fue la posición perfecta para que le robaran un beso. Fue de improvisto, pero dulce y tierno. Tras abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, Yuuri simplemente dejó caer los parpados entregándose a la experiencia del momento. Al parecer, la paciencia de Victor fue extensa, pero Navidad era el límite.

Este era el día en que Yuuri debía entregar un regalo verdadero, una confirmación tangible de los sentimientos que fueron otorgados hace tiempo.

Acariciando su nariz con la suya propia, el joven entrenador que hace tiempo era más que eso besó su mejilla suavemente, terminando con un ultimo beso sobre la boca y los dedos calientes sobre su cuello. Esta vez mas provocativo, mas sexy, en una silenciosa promesa de conquistar el terreno adulto en algún otro momento.

Antes de caer dormidos por completo, Yuuri pensó que si terminaban enfermos al día siguiente, no le molestaría que Victor le cuidase o él tuviera que hacerlo.

Incluso si tuvieran que padecerlo juntos en una cama pequeña acurrucados, había sobrado mucho de esa sopa caliente de pollo que Victor compró en exceso.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
